defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Aurelius Antoninus (Elagabalus)
Marcus Aurelius Antoninus algemeen bekend bij zijn bijnaam "Elagabalus" of "Heliogabalus", was een Romeinse keizer van 218 - 222. Bij zijn geboorte, rond het jaar 203 heette hij Varius Avitus Bassianus. Zijn moeder was een nichtje van de roemruchte moeder van Caracalla, Julia Domna. Hij was echter opgegroeid in Emesa in Syrië. Volgens de antieke bronnen was Elegabalus een liederlijke figuur. Hij was een Syrische priester van de zonnegod El Gebal en hij heeft zijn bijnaam daaraan te danken. Hij probeerde zijn god onder de titel van Deus Sol Invictus tot de Romeinse oppergod te maken. Ter ere van zijn god liet hij op de Palatijn de grote Tempel van Elagabal bouwen. Hij was pas veertien jaar toen hij tot keizer werd uitgeroepen door de aanhangers van de oude keizerlijke familie die de dood van Caracalla door Macrinus wilden wreken. Hij liet het regeren voornamelijk aan Julia Maesa over en wijdde zich aan zijn bizarre cultus. In 221 overtuigde Julia Maesa hem zijn neef Severus Alexander tot Caesar (kroonprins/onderkeizer) te benoemen, zodat hij zich nog meer aan zijn religie kon wijden. Na vier jaar in het purper werd de 18-jarige keizer met zijn moeder op 11 maart 222 door zijn eigen lijfwacht - de praetoriaanse garde in samenzwering met Julia Maesa en Julia Mamaea - vermoord en hun verminkte lichamen door de straten van Rome gesleept alvorens in de Tiber te worden gegooid. Gezien het voor het Romeinse volk zeer kwetsende gedrag van deze keizer (hij koos bijvoorbeeld een Vestaalse maagd als tweede en vierde vrouw), is het niet de kortstondigheid van zijn macht die verwondering moet wekken, maar juist de lengte ervan. De schrijver van de Historia Augusta - een navolger van Suetonius - veroordeelt in zijn biografie het leven van de verdorven jonge keizer, maar beschrijft wel alle uitspattingen die plaats hadden op zowel religieus en sociaal als op seksueel gebied. Sommige latere auteurs waren zo mogelijk nog vernietigender over hem. Zo noemde de 19e eeuwse historicus S.W. Stevenson hem "...the most cruel and infamous wretch that ever disgraced humanity and polluted a throne..." ("...de wreedste en verachtelijkste stakker die ooit de mensheid ontsierde en een troon vervuilde..."). Louis Couperus wijdde zijn werk "De Berg van Licht" aan Heliogabalus. De keizer was een zeer jong aan de macht gekomen buitenstaander, daar hij immers opgegroeid was buiten Rome. Hij ging aan zijn eigen decadentie, die de weerstand van het volk opriep, ten onder. thumb|left|400px|[[Alma-Tadema, De rozen van Heliogabalus, 1888]] Antieke bron in vertaling *[http://penelope.uchicago.edu/Thayer/E/Roman/Texts/Cassius_Dio/79*.html , Historia Romana LXXIX]-LXXX (ed. trad. , 9 dln., Cambridge, Mss., 1914-1927. Engelse vertaling). * , Ab excessu divi Marci (Crisis in Rome), trad. , Bussum, 1973. *[http://www.let.ru.nl/V.Hunink/documents/heliogabalus_NL.pdf (introd. trad.), Het schandelijke leven van Heliogabalus, Amsterdam, 2001 (= 2005)] (PDF) Externe links *"Follies of Elagabalus", in , The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire, I, Londen, 1776. *[http://web.archive.org/19981203032316/members.aol.com/heliogabby/amazing/aeh1.htm , The Amazing Emperor Heliogabalus. Part II, Oxford, 1911.] *[http://www.roman-emperors.org/elagabal.htm , art. Elagabalus (218-222 A.D.), in DIR (1997).] *[http://www.jerryfielden.com/essays/elagabalus.htm , Antoninus Elagabalus and his relationship with the Senate, jerryfielden.com (2000).] * , art. Elagabalus of Rome, Joan's Mad Monarchs Series, 2002. *[http://www.louiscouperus.nl/index.htm?url=/Artikelen/Vlam%2520van%2520de%2520Lust.htm , Heliogabalus en de Vlam van de Lust. Heilig sensualisme in De berg van licht, in Arabesken 23 (2004), pp. 4-15.] *[http://www.ethesis.net/invictus/invictus_inhoud.htm , De Cultus van Sol Invictus. Een vergelijkende studie tussen keizer Elagabal (218-222) en keizer Aurelianus (270-275), diss. Universiteit Gent, 2003-2004.] * , art. Heliogabalus, Livius.org, 2005. *[http://www.heliogabalus.org/baalbek.php , De Valse Antoninus: beeld en werkelijkheid van Heliogabalus in de oudheid, Nijmegen, 2005.] (Lezing) *Munten van keizer Heliogabalus, Wildwind.com Categorie:Gens Aurelia Categorie:Gens Avita Aurelius Antoninus (Elagabalus), Marcus Aurelius Antoninus (Elagabalus), Marcus Aurelius Antoninus (Elagabalus), Marcus categorie:Personen